1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for treating laundry, in particular washing laundry, removing water from laundry and possibly drying laundry, such as a method for treating laundry, with the laundry being at least washed in a washing machine and at least some water being removed from said laundry in a subsequent water-removal press. The invention also relates to an inline washing system such as an inline washing system having a washing machine and a water-removal press which is arranged downstream of said washing machine.
2. Prior Art
Especially in commercial laundries, water is removed from laundry after said laundry has been washed and said laundry is then dried, mangled, finished and/or folded, depending on the type of laundry. Items of clothing are finished after water has been removed. Flat laundry is mangled after water has been removed. Other types of laundry, for example terry toweling, is only dried and then folded.
Water is removed from items of clothing in different ways depending on the type of clothing. For example, water is not removed from items of clothing in water-removal presses but rather in laundry centrifuges—also called spin-dryers. Different items of laundry can be washed in the same washing machine. However, after washing, water has to be removed from the items of laundry either in the water-removal press or in the laundry centrifuge, depending on whether the items of laundry are delicate or less delicate items of laundry. The water-removal presses and laundry centrifuges are generally fixedly associated with a specific washing machine. This requires a plurality of inline washing systems with in each case at least one washing machine which has an associated water-removal press and at least one further washing machine which has an associated laundry centrifuge. The items of laundry are then washed in that washing machine which is followed by the water-removal device which is suitable for the items of laundry. However, this has an adverse effect on flexibility in, in particular, commercial laundries if delicate and less delicate laundry is not to be washed in a balanced proportion.